Keep Calm and Sing A Country Song
by GoWashTheLights
Summary: Sequel to "Even If It Breaks Your Heart". Can be stand-alone, but some details from the first story will be mentioned. Jim and Bones are newly weds, and Joanna's school year has just started. They work together in marriage and parenthood to overcome the new obstacles life throws at them.
1. A Pillow Fort Kind Of Day

**Author Note:** Hello! Well, here you are, as promised! This is the first of (hopefully) many little ficlets, attached to my other story, Even If It Breaks Your Heart. I encourage you to read that one first, but it's not COMPLETELY necessary to understanding this one :) This is just a thank you to everyone who read and reviewed with such endless support! You are amazing!

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Star Trek, its characters, etc.

Enjoy!

* * *

A Pillow Fort Kind Of Day

* * *

Jim waited at the bottom of the school's steps, watching for Joanna's bouncing form as the sea of children passed. When he finally spotted her walk through the front doors, he frowned.

Firstly, her arms were folded - never a good sign with his princess. She had the McCoy scowl on her beautiful face, with her chin held high. Secondly, an obnoxious group of boys were tagging behind. As soon as Joanna had reached Jim, however, the boys scattered.

"Hi, Daddy," Joanna ground through her teeth.

Jim crouched down, taking her hand in his. "You all right, doll?"

Her expression softened, and she nodded. "Yes."

"Were those boys teasing you? Do we need to go in and talk to a teacher?"

The little girl sighed and shook her head. "No. I just wanna go home, 'kay?"

Jim bit his lip, but he finally nodded. "Okay. Maybe we'll talk when dad gets home from work, huh?" He took her hand, and they walked over to his car.

The ride home was quiet. Once Jim and Joanna made it through the front door, Joanna quietly excused herself to her room. Jim sighed and flopped onto the couch, pulling out his phone. He found Leonard's number and texted, _:Hey. I think Joanna had a bad day:_

It wasn't long before he got an answer back. _:What happened?:_

_:Not sure. I told her we'd wait for you to get home. I think she was teased about something:_

_:Fantastic. Well, I'll be home in a few hours:_

Jim decided, in the meantime, to go up and nurse his baby back to her cheerful self. He knocked before entering, and sat down on the bed. Joanna was holding her stuffed dog, and looking ready to cry. "You okay, princess?"

She nodded. "Don't wanna talk about it yet."

"Okay. Want to come downstairs and build a fort with me?"

Joanna gave a smile. "A pillow fort?"

"Um, hello, what better fort is there to make?"

So, they did. They grabbed every available pillow and blanket and stacked them in the living room. They placed a blanket over the television, popped in a move, and Jim shuffled out briefly to get snacks. They lost track of time, and their mess, when the front door opened. They winced as they heard, "What in the - Jim!"

Joanna giggled. "In here!"

Jim heard his tired husband groan as he was forced onto his knees. A moment later, Doctor McCoy was there, looking amused. "Y'all made one without me?"

Joanna crawled over and hugged him. "Hi, daddy!"

"Hey, sweet pea." He gave her a long hug, then looked at her seriously. "I was told that you had a bad day. Mind tellin' me about it?"

Joanna looked over at Jim. Jim paused the movie, and patted the pillows next to him. "Come on, princess. You know you can always talk to us - we're here to listen."

She finally nodded as she sat between them. "Well, the boys at school were pickin' on me 'cause...I have two daddies. Miss Henderson told us to draw our families, so I did. When the boys saw my picture, they laughed."

Leonard shared a look with Jim, then took Joanna's hand. "Did you tell Miss Henderson?"

Joanna nodded. "Yes. She sent a note home with the boys, and then talked to me after. She said it's okay that I have two daddies, and that you both love me very much."

Jim smiled and brought her into his lap. "Yes, we do."

"Very much so," Leonard added, and patted her knee. "Now, why don't we all go up and get into our pajamas, so we can make the best of this ridiculous pillow fort?"

Upstairs in their room, Jim and Leonard talked quietly. Jim sighed as he sat on the bed. "I don't want her to have to go through this."

Leonard sat next to him, and brought him into a hug. "I'd like to say some type'a gush, here, but...the fact is, not everyone accepts our choice, Jim."

Jim looked over at him, and he was suddenly unable to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes. "I don't regret a single day being with you. I just...I want her to be so happy, Leonard. She makes me want to be a better person, and she's this amazing little girl."

Leonard smiled and nodded. "I know how you feel, darlin'. We'll all get through it, okay? Tomorrow I think we need to go to the school and smooth things out, but..." He leaned in and shared a soft kiss with Jim. "Let's just enjoy the rest of the night with her."

Joanna was waiting for them already, and once they'd settled in, the three spent the rest of the night cuddled up in each other's arms.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, more are to come promptly!


	2. Even Doctors Need Doctors

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Even Doctors Need Doctors

* * *

It was a miscalculation, really. Leonard later realized he should have fixed the ladder - like Jim said, before working on the house. The problem was, he wanted to get the hole fixed on the wall outside the bathroom, so the draft would stop coming in. No one liked a cold bum, he argued.

"You sure you don't want me to tighten the hinges a bit?" Jim tried.

"Jim, I've used this a million times, and it's never let me down before," Leonard replied. A terrible joke, and famous last words.

Joanna was inside cleaning her room, so Jim decided to rake the leaves in the backyard. They only had one full-grown tree, but it sure could make a mess. He made sure to set the leaves in a pile, because Joanna would want to jump into them. He was just going to check on his husband when he heard an awful sound.

"Ohhh, shit - shiit!"

Then there was a clatter, followed by a heavy thud. Jim came running and found Leonard below the deck, half-under the ladder and clutching his arm. The wind was knocked out of him and his body was tense. Jim fell at his side, eyes wide and afraid to touch him. "Len, are you okay? Did you break your arm?"

Leonard let out a long, heavy groan as he caught his breath. "Oh, God. No, I'm fine...fine, Jim. Just landed on my side..." He shut his eyes tight and let Jim sit him up. After a few deep breaths, and double checking himself, he knew he was just going to be sore. "Dammit. Why don'tcha help me into the house, Jim."

Jim nodded and hefted him up, letting him use his full weight to lean. "Your arm?"

"Just bruised, love."

Jim sighed in both relief and irritation as he walked them inside. "Fuck, Leonard. I knew I should have fixed that damn thing."

"Yeah, I know," Leonard grunted. Jim set him on the couch, then grabbed an ice pack, aspirin and water. He watched in silence as the doctor placed the cool pack onto his swelling arm. Then he snorted and fell apart with giggles. Leonard gave him a mean glare and snarled, "What?"

"You have leaves in your hair. And sticks. It's cute - I should take a picture."

Leonard's brows raised to his hairline. "You will not. I didn't get you that phone for your birthday, just for you to torture me."

Jim rolled his eyes and nodded. He knew not to test the wrath of Leonard McCoy, so he settled with getting the debris out of his dark hair. "You didn't hit your head, did you?"

"No, I - "

"Hey, Daddy," Joanna called as she came downstairs, "I'm all done with my..." She looked at them. "Daddy, are you okay?"

Leonard smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, Daddy just fell off the ladder, like an idiot."

"Do you want me to kiss your arm better?"

Both men's hearts melted. Leonard nodded and motioned her over. "I'd love a get-better kiss, please."

She smiled and hopped up, then placed her lips onto her father's arms. Then she reached up and kissed his cheek. "There, all better."

"Thanks, darlin'."

Within the hour, Leonard was aching and twice as grumpy for it. He'd settled down on the couch, wrapped up in a blanket with a fresh pack on his arm. His hip throbbed occasionally, and his shoulder felt raw. He just wanted to sleep but his body cried out in protest. Nothing Jim said or did would make him feel better.

"You are, by far, the worst patient in the world, Bones!"

Leonard just pouted and hid under his covers, leaving a mess of hair sticking out. Jim stomped upstairs to breathe, and found Joanna in her room. He sighed and wandered in. "Hey, baby. Mind if I join you?"

Joanna smiled and shot up. She was playing with her toys, but left them to wrap herself securely around Jim. "I have an idea!"

"What's up?"

"Can we play doctor for Daddy? I'll be the doctor and you be the assistant! Look," she hurried to her closet and pulled out a small, black bag. "I have all we need!"

Jim laughed and sat on her bed as she brought the bag over. "Wow, I didn't know you had this!"

She nodded. "Dad gave it to me when I was little - I haven't played with it forever."

"Okay, let's see...we have a fake cast, some bandaids - ooh, a needle, gotta use that one..." Jim looked up at her. "This is perfect. He needs your bright attitude to make him feel better. We're missing just one thing, though."

"What?" She asked, her eyes curious.

"Costumes! We can't be doctors without costumes. You dress up and I'll do the same, then we'll go play."

Downstairs, Leonard was just nodding off at last. To say he was less-than-happy to hear heavy thumping on the stairs was an understatement. He lifted the blanket from his face just in time to see the most ridiculous pair in the world. "What in the..."

"Doctor McCoy," Joanna announced sternly, "I'm Doctor Joanna, and this is my assistant, Jim." She was dressed in a white jacket and her tutu, neither of which Leonard had seen her wear for a long time. She had her pretend doctor bag with her.

Jim gave a salute. "Afternoon, sir." He was dressed in Leonard's scrubs and white coat, a glint in his eyes.

"We understand you fell off a ladder today, and you need medical attention!"

All the stress and irritation that had been gnawing at Leonard all day was lifted. His expression softened as he sat up slowly, and he nodded. "Yes, I do."

"What are your symptoms?" Jim asked. He held up a notepad and pen.

"Ummm...grumpiness, not listenin' to my physician - "

"What's that, Dad?" Joanna asked, breaking character.

Jim smiled and patted her shoulder. "That's you, doctor."

"Oh. Go ahead, then," she waved her hand.

Leonard giggled. "I think I've been pretty grouchy today."

"Hmm," Joanna replied. "Well, you did fall down, and that had to hurt lots. I think what you need is a bunch of hugs and cuddles, and snacks!" She crawled up into his lap, and hugged him gently. "Like this."

Jim set the notepad away and sat at their side. "And kisses, too," he added, and planted his lips onto Leonard's. Joanna's lip curled and she pushed him away.

"No kissing the patient! That's gross!"

Jim looked at her, wide-eyed. "But that's the best medicine! Look, I'll show you!" He pulled her into his lap and kissed her on the cheek, over and over again.

Her wild laughter reached Leonard's ears and lifted his spirits immediately. He was too sore to join in, or he would have, but he was content to just watch. Watching Jim with their little Joanna was the best cure for anything. Jim looked over at him, and he snapped back to attention. "Feel better, doctor?" Jim asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you. Though, I think doctor Joanna was right. We need snacks and a movie, and lots of blankets."

"I'll go get them!" Joanna shouted, hopping away. She hurried upstairs to find the extra quilt, and undoubtedly to get a movie.

Jim smiled, and took advantage of the moment. He leaned in and gave Leonard another kiss, cupping his face. "Glad you're smiling again."

"I'm sorry, Jim. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you, either."

Jim shrugged. "It's okay. Just...don't get on that thing until I fix it, understand?"

Leonard laughed. "Yessir. By the way, you look good in scrubs, Jim. Very handsome."

They were just about to kiss again when Joanna hurried down, arms full and ready to cuddle between them.


	3. What's More Important Is

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

What's More Important Is...

* * *

Leonard came home to a quiet house. If course, it was ten o' clock, but he wasn't used to it yet. Neither was he used to the fact that, ever since settling down, he hardly had to lift a finger. The dishes were done, living room was spotless...Leonard was blessed.

He trudged upstairs, finding a light glow coming from the television in his room. He stopped to check on Joanna, finding her nestled in her covers. He had a smile on his face as he walked into his bedroom, but it faltered when Jim looked up at him.

"Shit," the blonde said to himself, turning off the t.v, and making the room completely dark. "H-hi, Leonard."

Leonard smirked as he moved over to Jim's side of the bed. "Well, you look awful guilty. Watchin' somethin' you shouldn't?"

Jim rolled his eyes and snorted. "As if."

Leonard leaned in, but in the darkness, he could suddenly see it from the moonlight. Jim's eyes were glittering, and his lips were turned down. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing. How was your day, babe?"

"Fine until now. Talk to me Jim," Leonard insisted softly. He cupped the side of Jim's face, and watched him lean into the touch. "Darlin'."

Jim scooted forward, into his arms. "I'm not sad, I promise. These are happy tears, Bones. I'm just happy to be in yours and Joanna's lives."

Leonard smiled, but he wasn't convinced yet. He grabbed the remote before Jim could react, and turned on the television. Still playing in the VCR was an old home video, one very familiar and dear to him. "...Oh."

Jim looked sheepish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop. I was cleaning, and I noticed it with the DVDs - "

"Jim, sweetheart, it's okay. I'm glad you found it, I...haven't watched it in so long. Joce made a copy of it for me when I left." Leonard stood and pressed rewind on the VCR, then played it from the beginning. It started out black as he settled down back next to Jim on the bed. He smiled and pulled up the covers around them, one arm looped over Jim's waist.

The recording started promptly, and suddenly there was a younger, tired but happy Leonard looking at the camera. In his arms was a tiny bundle, and his father sat next to him on the couch.

_"Is this stupid thing on?" _Came a female voice.

Leonard laughed. "That's my mom, all right."

The younger Leonard rolled his eyes and pointed. "_Yeah, ma, the light is on."_

_"What light? I don't see a..." _The camera turned, and a sweet-looking lady had her own close up for a second. _"Ohh, that one, okay. Well, then, here we have Leonard, my baby, now with his baby. It's been a long night, hasn't it?"_

Leonard nodded. "_Yep, we got to the hospital at eleven, and now it's...'bout three in the morning. Joce is fast asleep, so we'll film her later."_

_"Put the damn camera on the baby, Eleanora," _the older man grumped. Jim laughed, remembering how he'd realized where Leonard got his personality.

_"David, don't you use that language! She's gonna see this someday, y'know. Okay, here we go. Here's my beautiful baby granddaughter, Joanna McCoy."_

Older Leonard sighed contently. He couldn't believe it had only been eight years since then - nearly nine. He watched himself hold Joanna's tiny hand, and he remembered as she'd grasped his big, clumsy fingers. He remembered wondering what the hell he was doing with this little person in his arms. He looked at Jim, and found the tears renewed. "Jim..."

"Sorry," Jim sniffled. He laughed as he wiped his eyes. "She's so beautiful. I can't even imagine how happy that day was for you. And you look so young, too!" He laughed again as Leonard nudged him.

The young father passed his little baby over to her grandfather, then stood and reached to take the camera. _"Go sit with dad, ma. I want to get both'a you on film, too."_

_"Oh, Leonard, I look terrible!"_

_"You look fine, Ellie," _David grouched again.

Leonard chuckled close to the camera. _"You both look all right, for grandparents. Your gram and gramps love you lots, Joanna. Momma and Daddy love you, sweetheart."_

The camera switched to the next time they'd filmed, with Jocelyn holding her daughter. Leonard turned off the television for two reasons - one, because he wasn't sure if he could watch it, and Jim was crying again. He waited for Jim to reach over for a tissue to clean his face, then pulled him close in a passionate kiss.

"Jim," he huffed when they came up for air. "I love you so much."

"I know, Bones. I love you, too."

Leonard shifted, and pinned Jim underneath. "That day...was one of the best of my life. Nothing will ever change that. Don't ever forget, though, that you are one of the most important people in my life, Jim."

Jim looked up at him with a smile.

"You were there for me in one of the most difficult times I've ever been through, and you never gave up on that. You loved Joanna from the start, and that..." He shook his head. "It means the world to me. You are so important to me."

Jim took a deep breath, and sighed in happiness when Leonard kissed him again. It was good to be loved.


	4. A Very Merry Birthday

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

A Very Merry Birthday

* * *

The birthday of a nine-year-old is a very special day. Jim and Leonard woke early in the morning, doing their best to sneak past the room of their sleeping girl. In the kitchen, Leonard started breakfast while Jim set up decorations. At Leonard's okay, Jim went upstairs to wake Joanna from sleep.

He snuggled down next to her, and hugged her tightly. "Happy birthday, my baby."

She smiled sleepily and nestled into his arms. "Mornin', daddy. Thank you."

He went to stand, but she latched onto him. "No, you gotta carry me."

"Oh, man," he grunted. "Now that you're nine, you might be too big for me!"

She giggled and shook her curls wildly. "You can still carry me!"

Jim pretended to sigh, and pursed his lips. "Let's see. Okay - one...two...three!" He hefted her over his shoulder, laughing at her wild squeal. He carried her downstairs, enjoying her wide-eyed reaction to the display. Balloons and streamers were everywhere, and a beautiful plate of breakfast was waiting in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart," Leonard greeted, scooping her into a tight hug. "Ohh, please don't get any older, 'kay?"

"I have to, Daddy!"

"No," Leonard pouted. "Promise me you won't, and I'll let you eat some pancakes."

Joanna laughed, already squirming. "I promise! Now lemme eat!"

The party had been planned for a couple of weeks. Joanna had invited a few close friends over, and was surprised to learn that a sleepover was included. "Do you mean it?" She asked her fathers.

Jim nodded, and squeezed her hand. "Yes. We know it's hard to have friends over sometimes, and this day should have everything in it."

Joanna spent most of the morning primping for her guests. Christine came over early to help, since the men were obviously not qualified to handle this degree of getting ready. The two chatted in Joanna's bedroom as hair was curled, nails were painted, and an outfit was put together. Jim took his turn taking care of lunch, and Leonard spent his time getting games ready outside.

Melanie and her parents were the first to arrive. The little girl looked just as prepared for a day of birthday fun, and her mothers greeted the hosts cheerfully. They were the first to have made Leonard feel at home when he'd moved here a year ago, and usually the first to know anything else in his life. His dating Jim, marrying Jim, and his biggest support through it all.

Joanna had invited her teacher, who arrived next. Then Geoffrey, and another couple with their daughter. Soon the house was alive with laughter and catching up with one another, and the girls all played outside. The gift-opening portion started soon after, and Joanna had been properly spoiled.

Two pretty dolls, a dress, a separate bookshelf and plenty of new books to go with it. Jim had promised to fix her bike, but he and Leonard had gone out to buy a new one. It was waiting for her on the front porch, with a shiny white ribbon on the handles. Leonard had purchased her a pretty bracelet, a new set of hair ribbons, and a couple of new movies.

Cake was served, and after that the girls ran up to get ready for their sleepover. The adults chatted for a while, and then decided to call it an early night. They bid Jim and Leonard goodnight, with the arrangement of picking up their kids around noon the next day. That left the two men to set about cleaning, and Leonard didn't even grumble once about it. He had a smile plastered on his face, and Jim was in slight awe.

"You've had a good day," he commented. "It's nice seeing you so...content."

Leonard smiled and glanced toward the stairs. He tossed another paper plate into the garbage and shrugged. "Well, last year...things were different. She didn't want much of a party, and not having her ma around..." He shook his head.

Jim left it at that. He simply kissed Leonard on the cheek as he walked by, moving chairs back into the kitchen. When there came a knock at the door, he hurried to answer it. It was his mother and Chris, bearing gifts and apologetic smiles. Winona stepped in when invited and kissed Jim on the cheek.

"Sorry, hon. We had a late day in closing the shop. Are the girls all upstairs now?"

Leonard approached and shook hands with Chris, and sharing a hug from his mother-in-law. "Yeah. I think if you popped in to say hi, she wouldn't - "

"Nona!" Suddenly came the cry from the top of the stairs. Joanna and the girls had ventured out at the sound of a car pulling up, and now she ran up to Winona with a grin. "You're here!"

"Hey, beautiful. Sorry we missed the party, but it looks like you're having fun. We brought a gift for you," she handed the bag over, her own smile widening.

Joanna hugged her again. "Thanks, Nona!" She hugged Chris, and it was more of a polite, shy exchange. She then turned to Jim and tugged on his shirt. "Dad, Dad. Um, could you come up and read to us before bed? You do the best voices!"

Jim laughed and patted her head. "Sure. I'll be up in a bit, okay?"

She nodded and hurried up, eager to show the newest gift to her friends. Winona followed her until she'd gone, then smiled at Jim. "It looks good on you, parenthood."

Jim blushed and shuffled. "Thanks, Mom. I hardly do anything, it's Leonard."

Leonard looked prideful and grateful at the same time. He cleared his throat after a beat, and motioned to the kitchen. "You two, uh, want some food? I could wrap somethin' up of you can't stay."

Chris nodded at that. "We'd like that. We'll have to come over for dinner some night and catch up properly."

After they'd gone, Jim headed up to fulfill his duties as story teller. Leonard smiled and listened outside, and when all the girls were fast asleep, he took his turn in kissing Joanna on the top of her head. Then he and Jim settled down for the night, glad that their princess' day had gone perfect.


	5. Haunted

**Author Note:** Thanks for reading!

* * *

Haunted

* * *

Jim was at home, doing laundry, when Leonard and Joanna shuffled in. He was shocked to find bags upon bags in their arms, and Joanna was chattering excitedly.

" - then we'll do the apple barrel outside! It's too bad the peach trees aren't all grown yet..."

"It's okay, sweetheart," Leonard laughed, "Peaches aren't really a Halloween treat."

Jim stood and helped Leonard with his share, carrying it into the kitchen. "What's all this stuff?" He smiled at Joanna.

"Our Halloween party! It's Daddy's most favorite, and we've never missed a year. Well, 'cept last year, 'cause we'd barely moved."

Leonard was rummaging through one bag, and pulled out clear packs of decorations. "I know it's early, but the shop that opens just for Halloween has a good deal the first week. Better'n Georgia, I tell ya. Jim," he paused to take a breath, "would you take this stuff upstairs, put it in the guest bedroom? That way I won't be tempted to put it all up now."

Jim laughed in surprise. "I don't think I've ever seen you so...excited about something." He scooped up several bags and wandered upstairs, and finally let his smile fall when he was alone. He did as Leonard asked, hiding the bags in the furthest, most hidden corner of the guest room and left them there. Then he shut the door and headed to the end of the hall. He stopped on the stairs, listening to Leonard chatter away.

"We'll make sugar cookies - "

"Pumpkin-shaped?"

"Of course pumpkin-shaped, darlin', what else is there? You think your friends would like a haunted house this year?"

Joanna giggled. "Maybe not. Melanie doesn't like ghosts, and Amy is afraid of the dark, a little. It's okay, we can just have a costume party!"

"Oh, now, shhh," Leonard hushed, "we don't want Jim knowin' what we decided for our costumes."

Jim's smile returned, and he hurried downstairs with mock enthusiasm. "What costumes?"

Joanna shook her head. "We can't tell ya! Just wait 'til Halloween."

"Not even a little hint?"

"Nnnope!"

Jim sighed dramatically. "All right, then."

The three of them ate dinner, and while Joanna bathed and got ready for bed, Jim took care of the dishes. Leonard set the clean ones in the washer, and after a while cleared his throat. "Jim?"

"Yeah?" Jim smiled at him.

"...I, uh, just noticed you seemed quiet during dinner. You haven't said a word since Jo left - are you okay?"

"Fine, Bones," Jim replied, and Leonard could see the walls go up. Jim stood a little straighter, his jaw set firmly. Leonard reached over and took his hand, and Jim sighed. "I'm okay, I promise."

"No, I don't think so," Leonard replied softly. He cut the water to the faucet, and pulled Jim close. "Come on, now, what is it?"

Jim tangled the fabric of Leonard's shirt into his fists. "...Frank," he whispered.

Leonard frowned. "What about him?"

Jim bit his lip, and tucked his head under Leonard's chin. "I hated Halloween as a kid...because of him."

Leonard was shocked. Of course, he hadn't known Jim last year, so this wouldn't have come up before. Still, the hurt in Jim's eyes made the anger burn inside of him. "What did he do? No, wait," he changed his mind, "if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. I'm sorry I pushed you, Jim, I didn't - "

"Bones," Jim smiled. He cupped Leonard's face and kissed him softly. "You're sweet, you know that? I should tell you, so you understand. This whole 'opening up' thing is getting a little easier."

Leonard patted his shoulder. "Okay, then. Go ahead."

Jim leaned on the counter and folded his arms. "It happened right after Sam left. Frank was pretty brutal one night, and that left my mom to patch me up. The next day, she wanted me to stay home, so I could rest. I told her I was fine," he paused, and suddenly his eyes were glistening. "I wanted to be strong for her. I told her, it's okay, it's Halloween. I'll just pretend I have a cool costume. I tried to dress up the next year, but Frank just teased me. I haven't even thought of Halloween since."

"Jim," Leonard choked, reaching out to him. "I'm sorry. I've been goin' on and on about this, and - "

"Leonard, it's okay. Just because I had a bad experience doesn't mean you did. Of course it's okay for you to love it, and I love seeing you so happy," Jim laughed, and a couple of tears fell down his face. He wiped them away and shook his head. "I'll do it for Jo. She needs to have the childhood I didn't."

Leonard's lip trembled, but he cleared his throat and nodded. "You're right. She has a better step-father than you ever did, and...I'm glad for it. I'm just sorry he's still lurkin' around."

Jim opened his mouth to reply, but suddenly Joanna called from upstairs. "Daddy? I'm ready for bed now. Will you read to me?"

Leonard pulled away slightly, and replied, "Yeah, sweet pea, I'll be up in a sec."

Jim smiled and nudged him. "Go on, I'll finish up down here, okay? Thanks for listening to me, babe."

Leonard looked at him, then brought him into a long kiss. When they finally managed to pull away, they were both breathless. "You'd better hurry upstairs, I'll be waitin' for you. I love you."

Jim smooched him a final time. "I love you, too."


	6. Peach Cobbler, Peach Margaritas

**Author Note:** Hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Peach Cobbler, Peach Margaritas, Peach Pancakes, Peaches and Bourbon...

* * *

"Movin' to the country, gonna eat a lotta peaches.  
I'm movin' to the country, gonna eat me a lotta peaches."

Jim laughed quietly, listening to the love of his life sing the ridiculous song. Leonard was outside in the back, so Jim could see him from the window over the sink. Leonard moved slowly across the row of peach trees in the back, which were still only babies and wouldn't be grown for a couple of years. Jim had known that Leonard loved peaches, but he didn't know just how deeply that love ran. Get him talking about it, and he was like Bubba on shrimp.

Jim moved over to the back door, leaning against it with his hands over his chest. Leonard wasn't much of a public singer - though he could sing - so it was fun catching him thinking he was alone. The way his head tipped back to belt the louder parts, the sunshine catching on his beautiful face and revealing a rare sight. Leonard was always thinking about work, his brows often furrowed and his lips pulled into a thin line. Seeing him like this, vulnerable and carefree, it just made Jim sigh happily. All things come to an end, though, and when Leonard sang the next part, Jim couldn't help but interject.

"Take a little nap where the roots all twist  
Squished a rotten peach in my fist  
And dreamed about you, woman - "

"Hey!"

Leonard whipped around, a mixture of surprise and embarrassment, the words dying on his lips. Jim was marching right up to him - fuck, he'd been caught singing - and suddenly Jim was kissing him, and it was okay. When they pulled away, Jim was obviously fighting a smile.

"Who's this woman you're dreaming about?"

Leonard laughed and pulled him close. "Dreamin' about no one but you, Jim." For added measure, he reached down and squeezed Jim's ass.

Jim yelped, and looked indignant. "Good. So, when are these things gonna be ready?" He asked, looking at the perfect row of tiny trees.

"Not a while, Jimmy. Why, you want some right now? I just bought a bag..." He trailed off, then realized something - he and Joanna had selfishly and shamelessly eaten the last two. "I'll have to buy more."

Jim just smiled, pulling Leonard by the collar back into the house. "It's okay. The only peach I want right now is you."

Leonard raised one brow and snorted. "Look out!"


	7. September Cold

**Author Note:** It's that time of year again, when all the sick-fics come out because the weather is crazy...I just got over my cold, thankfully, but to whomever is sick right now, feel better!

* * *

September Cold

* * *

Leonard woke to the sound of coughing. Then sniffling, followed by the groaning. After the haze of sleep had cleared, he looked up and found Jim sitting up, facing away from him. He was slumped over, running his hands over his face.

"Y'okay, darlin'?" Leonard mumbled.

Jim looked over his shoulder and nodded. "Yep. Looks like I finally caught a cold."

Leonard reached out and patted his back, then tugged on Jim's shirt like a little kid. "Lay back down, I'll getcha some medicine."

"No," Jim croaked. His voice sounded like sandpaper, poor thing. "I'll get it, and I have to get Joanna to school."

Leonard cracked an eye open, and as Jim went to stand, he wrapped his arms around his husband and pulled him back. "I'm the doctor, I give the orders!"

"Dammit, Bones, knock it - " He coughed as he laughed, " - knock it off, jerk!"

Leonard was stronger, even on a good day. He had Jim back under the covers, with threat of severe punishment, in no time. Jim just glared up at him, his cheeks flushed, but he conceded. Leonard leaned down and kissed the top of his head, then stood up. "That's better. Don't even think about goin' into work today, Jim."

"Not the boss of me," Jim called, but he smiled. He was feeling awful - swollen, stuffy and runny nose, sore throat and a slight headache - but he knew he'd be taken care of. Leonard was good to him and was more of a mother hen then Jim's own mother, and he loved it. Leonard came back up a few minutes later, water and medicine in hand.

"Now, I'm not gonna have to check under your tongue, am I?"

Jim rolled his eyes as he sat up a bit. "I'll take the dumb medicine, Bones, jeez."

"Good," Leonard murmured. He sat close, and as Jim sipped his water he reached out to feel Jim's forehead. "No fever, that's good. Just stay in bed and sleep, okay?"

Jim was already laying back down, keeping the rest of the water on the side table. "Yep. Tell Joanna I said have a good day, don't let her come in and catch it." His eyes were closed, but he felt Leonard kiss his head before the room fell silent.

Leonard was packing Joanna's lunch when she came shuffling downstairs, hair still a mess. "Mornin', Daddy."

He leaned down and kissed her cheek as she hopped into her chair. "Mornin', peach. Sleep good?"

She nodded. "Mm-hm. Where's Dad?"

"He's, uh, still asleep. He's not feelin' good today, so we're gonna be real quiet and let him rest."

She looked up towards the stairs for a long moment. "So that's why he was coughing so much. Is he sick like I was?" There was a touch of worry in her voice.

Leonard laughed quietly. "No, honey, just a cold. We'll make him some soup when I get home. Here's your cereal, kiddo."

"Thank you. Um," she said around a mouthful of cheerios, "can I still say goodbye?"

"Course you can, baby," Leonard ruffled her hair. Just no kisses or hugs, he doesn't want you to get it, okay?"

"...Okay," Joanna sighed. She loved Jim's hugs and kisses.

Leonard was tired, but he sucked it up and got Joanna to school. Then he ran the few errands that Jim had intended to do, then headed back home to do chores. The house was quiet, and he figured this was what it had to be like for Jim during the day. And Jim was usually pretty good about cleaning, so there wasn't much to do. Leonard ended up taking a nap on the couch, even though he intended to go back up and cuddle with his sickie.

The next thing he knew, Jim was shaking his shoulder. "Hey, babe, it's almost three. Want me to go get Joanna?"

Leonard blinked, looking up at Jim. The adorable bastard was wrapped up in a blanket, his hair a complete disaster and lips puffy from sleep. "No, no," he mumbled quickly. Then he smiled and rested his hand over Jim's. "Jesus, Jim, if you weren't sick I'd just have to take you back upstairs and punish you for gettin' outta bed."

Jim laughed. "Well, someone had to get your old, napping ass up."

Leonard swatted at him as he passed by to grab the keys. "Funny. Well, I'll be back, I expect you back up there and properly zonked out by the time I am."

At the school, Joanna hopped up into the truck, and immediately presented a folded up paper. "Look! I made a get-better card for Dad!"

Leonard smiled and looked it over from cover to cover. "That's beautiful, Jo. He's gonna love this..."

"Is he still takin' a nap?"

"I hope so. If he isn't, he's gonna be grounded."

"Uh-oh, not grounded!"

Leonard laughed. "Yes, grounded! No t.v. for a week, or somethin'."

When they pulled up the drive, Joanna hopped out and waited impatiently by the door. She'd been a chatterbox on the way home, talking a little about school, but mostly about Jim. Leonard wondered if Jim understood just how much of a difference he'd made in the little girl's life. How she worried for him, cared about him...sometimes it brought a tear to Leonard's eye.

He unlocked the door and Joanna hurried in, calling out, "Dad, Dad! Daddy says that if you're not sleepin', you're gonna be - oh..."

Leonard shuffled in after her, setting her backpack on the rack. "Jo, if he was sleepin', he sure isn't now." He looked down at her, tried to be stern, but she had a finger pressed to her smiling lips.

"He's snoring," she giggled. "He sounds like a bear."

Leonard walked with her into the living room, and found Jim dead asleep on the couch. He was on his stomach, one arm flopped over the edge, the other tucked up against his chest. Leonard laughed quietly, too, as his husband's bottom was poking up in the air from under the blanket. And he was, indeed, snoring. It was light, a little nasally from his cold. "He's more like a baby bear, Jo," Leonard whispered, and his daughter fell apart with quiet giggles. She hurried and rushed upstairs, and when she returned she had one of her stuffed bears. Carefully, she tucked it into the blanket, and Jim unconsciously responded.

He turned a little, grasped for the object, and pulled it into his arms. "Hmmmmn..." He mumbled.

Leonard smiled down at him, then at Joanna. "I think he said thanks."

Joanna nodded, then leaned in and kissed Jim on the forehead. "Feel better, daddy."


	8. Pumpkin Carving

**Author Note:** It's October in two days, ahh! I love Halloween so much!

* * *

Pumpkin Carving

* * *

"Oh, gosh," Jim groaned. He had his eyes shut tight, hands clenched tightly into the sticky, gooey mass of pumpkin guts. "Doctor, this doesn't look good."

Leonard just rolled his eyes as he carved his own pumpkin. Jim was mostly just playing around, keeping Joanna entertained, so their progress was a little slow-going. "I dunno, Jim, it looks like you're handling this procedure all right."

Joanna wrinkled her nose a bit, and stood on her tip-toes to look inside. "He stinks."

Jim nodded and laughed. "And I thought they smelled bad on the outside..."

Leonard laughed, too, shaking his head. "Well, only three more to go. Unless you want to try your hand, Mr. Kirk, at carving the next pumpkin."

"Nah," Jim waved his goop-covered hand. "I like playing with brains. Bra-a-a-ains," he wiggled his fingers at Joanna, who hopped away and shrieked. "I'm going to get your brains!"

"No! Help me, zombie-dad is going to eat my brains - ewww!"

Leonard watched as Jim chased after his little girl, taking care to always stay a few steps behind her as she ran and laughed. He left his pumpkin unfinished, pulling his phone out and setting up the video option. Then he hit record, content to watch in silence as Jim and Joanna zig-zagged through the yard. Joanna would weave through the tiny peach trees, and Jim would feign a left or right to get her to move. Then she would whip around him and it would start all over again. The two finally stopped when Joanna hopped into the piled leaves, Jim trailing after her and finally pulling her into his arms.

Leonard chuckled as his daughter's laughter reached his ears. He stood up and moved in for the shot, with Jim tickling her until she was begging him to stop.

"No-o! Dadd-hee-y, gross! Now I have pumpkin brains all over me!"

"All right," Jim sighed, letting her go. "Go get washed up, then we'll carve more."

She gladly did so, and hopped through the back door to scrub away the stringy mess of seeds. Jim smiled up at Leonard as he stopped the video and took a seat next to him. Then he rested his head onto Leonard's shoulder and they spent a quiet moment together.

"I know you probably get tired of hearing it," Leonard finally said, "but I'm glad to see her so happy. Last year...nothing was worse than last year. I'd never seen her so glum, and I never want to see it again."

Jim lifted his head to kiss his husband's shoulder. "This year will make up for it."

Leonard felt himself getting emotional, so he cleared his throat and nodded. "You make up for it."

Jim just looked away and gave a shy smile. "Okay, no gushing."

Leonard nudged him. "I'm serious, brat. If it weren't for you being here in our lives, I dunno what we'd do. No pumpkin carving, no decorations. I don't know if we would have recovered as quickly if it weren't for you."

Jim stared at him a long moment, in that wide-eyed wonder sort of way, and had nearly responded when Joanna shouted from the porch. "I'm not comin' out there 'til I know you won't eat my brains!"

The two men just laughed and got to their feet. Jim washed his hands quickly, grabbed some gloves for Joanna, and headed back out. "Here," he passed them to her, "if you want to help Dad out."

"Okay!"

Once the other two pumpkins were cleaned, Jim decided to give Leonard a break. "Now, what do we want to carve in this one? Daddy already did a scary face, and a ghost...what do you want, kiddo?"

Joanna thought carefully. "Hm. How 'bout a kitty? Hello Kitty?"

Jim groaned internally. He'd almost expected that, with his Joanna. Leonard pulled up a reference for him, so he set to work. Jim wasn't as good at it as his husband - those damn steady hands must be the key - but he tried. He sat back and looked over his work skeptically, then looked over at Joanna. "Well, baby, what do you think?"

She looked at it intently, then smiled and nodded. "I love it! I'm gonna go put it in the front, 'kay?"

Relieved, Jim laughed. "Okay, go on."

Later in the evening, Jim sat with Joanna on the couch as Leonard started dinner. He flipped through the channels, and stopped when he found one he liked. He smiled and pulled Joanna close, and murmured, "Have you ever seen this?" It was the Charlie Brown Halloween special.

Joanna nodded briefly, eyes fixed on the screen. "Not last year, though." She turned to him and cupped her tiny hand over his ear, and whispered, "Daddy was too sad last year. I was sad, too."

Jim felt his heart break a little. Last year must have really been difficult for them, all alone in a new home and new place. Jim's Halloween had been just as glum - with Frank drunk as usual and more foul than normal. Jim just sighed and kissed her cheek, then whispered back, "You wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"...I was a little sad, too. But it's okay now, because we all have each other, right?"

Joanna smiled and hugged him tightly.


	9. Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

**Author Note:** I recently redid my room, and we made a loft bed! It's so cozy and lovely :)

* * *

Ch-Ch-Ch-Ch-Changes

* * *

:Jim, we have a problem:

Jim was at work when he received this particular text. It was the kind that sent Jim's heart to a near-stop, and he dropped the jar of pickles he'd been holding. It bumped his shin and rolled off his toe, and he rubbed the sore spot as he dialed Leonard. When his husband answered, he gave a panicked, "Bones, hey, what's wrong? Is it you? Joanna?"

There was a beat, then a guilty laugh. "Sorry, Jim, no crisis. I was being sarcastic, sorry, darlin'."

Jim sighed in exasperation. "Dammit, babe, I dropped a jar of pickles on my foot from your stupid text!"

Bones just laughed sweetly now, and he took a minute to get it under control. "I am sorry, Jim. Well, I guess I'd better let you know now - Jo wants a complete redo of her room."

"...And, that's a problem?"

"Just lamenting, Jim. Her daddy did try awful hard to decorate that little space, but she wants somethin' new - get this, a loft bed."

Now Jim laughed. "A little high for a little girl, huh?"

"Exactly! I couldn't talk her out of it, but we made a compromise - she had to have a bar goin' across the front to keep her from rollin' off. And like hell we're gonna make it very high, just enough for a play space underneath."

Jim caught Pike's concerned eye, and held up his pointer finger to signal he'd be done soon. "Okay, well, do you want me to pick up anything?"

"I'll write a list for you, then we'll look it over tonight. Sorry again, Jim," Leonard laughed.

"Yeah, yeah. See you later. Love you." Jim hung up, and decided to clear things up with his boss. Chris gave him a curious look, so he said, "Sorry, Leonard just called. Joanna wants a new look for her room."

"Ah," Chris smiled. "Growing up already, huh?"

Jim paused, then sighed and nodded. "Guess so."

When he got home, he sat down with Leonard on the couch to look over the list. Leonard said he could build the bed easily, and Joanna wanted blues and greens for her colors instead of the pale pink and cream she had now. This just confirmed Pike's earlier words, and Jim flopped moodily into Leonard's lap. "This sucks."

Leonard blinked. "You...don't want to?"

"No, it's not that. She's nine now, soon she'll be nineteen. Then she'll be decorating her own room, in her own place...I don't like it."

Leonard's expression softened, and he ran a hand over Jim's head. "Oh, Jim. I know I'm the biggest hypocrite when it comes to that, but...it'll be okay. She's still our little girl."

Jim swallowed the sudden lump in his throat. He shifted so he was looking up at Leonard, sniffling a little. "Dammit, Bones."

Leonard laughed softly and patted Jim's stomach. "I know, I'm sorry. Come on, let's go up and look at how to arrange everything - before we both lose it."

The next few days were busy ones. Joanna's toys, mattress and blankets were moved into the guest bedroom. Jim went out to buy all the supplies he needed, and when he returned he and Leonard set to work immediately. Jim was amazed at how quickly his husband could whip up a sturdy piece of furniture; Jim hardly had to lift a finger until the painting began. That part he was good at, and he enjoyed watching Joanna paint with him in just the way she wanted it. He wasn't going to fix her mistakes, Or the patches with just a bit less paint on them - she needed to do this for her, and in turn for him.

It was even better that she got to sleep in their bed that night, just so the paint could dry all the way. Jim held her close, kissing her forehead as she nodded off to sleep. He caught Leonard's loving stare, and took a calming breath. Yes, it was going to be okay.

The next day, each of them moved things back in. Jim tucked the sheets in carefully, then let Joanna climb the tiny ladder up into her new bed. She laughed and rolled around, then glanced over the edge with wide, happy eyes. "I love it! Now I need all my stuffed animals, please."

Jim chuckled, and passed her the toys one by one so she could place them carefully. Then they rearranged a couple of things under the bed for the play area, and at last stood back to admire their work. Joanna settled down in the opened space, smiling at her little fort. She immediately brought out a clean piece of paper and began to draw.

Leonard wrapped his hand around Jim's waist, and kissed him on the cheek. "See, darlin'," he murmured. "She's still nine."

Jim sighed contently and nodded. Then he threw Leonard a wry smile and replied, "Hey, you were the one who said we had a problem."

Leonard feigned a squint. "Did I say that? Doesn't sound like me at all."


	10. The White Rabbit

**Author Note: **It's almost Halloween!

* * *

The White Rabbit

* * *

"Wow, there are so many people here." Jim looked around in awe.

Leonard smiled as they walked through the fall attraction. It had a pumpkin patch, corn maze, petting zoo, a not-too-scary haunted house, and a hay ride, all scattered throughout the property. Jim had Joanna in his arm, letting her look above the tall people while his free hand was laced in with Leonard's. The sun was out, air was cool, and it was perfect.

"Ohh, boy, Jo, look," Leonard pointed, "there's face-painting, too! Do you wanna do that?"

Joanna began to squirm a little. "Yes, yes, please? That looks so cool!"

Jim laughed and set her down, his hand still secured over hers. All of the kids were sitting on crates and sitting as still as they could. Leonard pulled out his wallet and checked the price sign next to the lady taking money. There were several prices, one for a simple design, one for half the face, and another for full. "Let's see...baby, which one do you want?"

"Um..." Joanna thought. "Just the half?"

"Okay," Leonard fished out five dollars, and handed it over."

"Thank you, sir! Adam will take care of you right over there," the woman pointed, and a young man waved cheerily. Leonard took Joanna over and she plopped right down onto the crate.

Adam smiled at her. "Hello, pretty lady, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Joanna replied, smiling up at him, and then her fathers. Jim was setting his phone on the camera mode, and crouched down ready to take pictures. "Is this gonna tickle?"

Adam pulled out a folder and opened it before her. "Maybe just a little, but I'll be careful. Okay, sweetie, we have lots of paints we can do; which one do you want?"

Inside was a set of pictures for each theme, showing how it would turn out. Joanna looked at the princess ones, the boyish ones, and then at the Halloween ones. Then she pointed and smiled brightly. "This one!"

All three men looked. Adam feigned surprise. "That one? It's so scary!"

Joanna folded her arms proudly. "I'm not a'scared."

Leonard gave a belly laugh and shrugged. "You heard the lady."

It was a zombie design, on the left side of the face and running from forehead to chin. Bloody and bony and pale - definitely scary, but it's what she wanted. Adam got his paints ready, and soon he was distracting her from the tickling brush as he painted. "How old are you, honey?"

"Nine."

"Wow, nine? You're all grown up! Are you going to do lots of trick-or-treats this year?"

"Um, we live kinda far, so maybe. I have a really good costume but Daddy and I can't tell Dad what it is - it's a surprise."

Adam glanced up briefly at them before changing his brush. "Which one of you is going to be surprised?"

Jim raised his hand. "That's me. I've tried to get them to tell me, but it just won't work!"

"Well," Adam laughed. "I'm sure it's going to be good - this girl has good taste in Halloween."

Joanna was very satisfied with her face paint, and held very still the entire time. The three thanked the artist for his work, then headed out to see the rest of the farm. There was a lunch area set up, too, with cocoa, hot dogs, and burgers. Jim made a note to return there very shortly - he was starting to get hungry. Joanna wanted to go to the Haunted House now, so they made their way through the crowds towards the barn.

It wasn't too dark, just the length of the structure, and the players inside were campy in their acting - mostly just making 'oooohhh' sounds and waving their hands. There was one little scare at the end, and Joanna gave a little scream. She laughed almost immediately, clinging to Leonard's jeans. "That one scared me, daddy."

Leonard chuckled and patted her head. "Don't worry, me, too, darlin'." He heard Jim snort and added, "Just a little, though."

Once back out in the light, they found themselves just missing the hay ride. It was half-way down the path, and Jim's shoulders slumped. "Aww, I was looking forward to that."

"Dad, it'll be back soon," Joanna insisted, and Leonard burst out laughing.

"Yeah, _Dad, _sheesh!"

Jim smirked and stuck his tongue out at both of them. "Oh, shush. Well, we can go see the animals if you want."

"Okay!"

Here's where things got tricky. The animals were in their pens, and they were the biggest attraction. This area was the loudest, filled with laughter, chatting adults, and screams of kids as they touched the furry beings. There was a steady line doing through some of the areas, so Jim made sure to keep Joanna close as they walked. They stopped at each one, and Joanna giggled as a goat nuzzled his nose against her hand. "He's so sweet!"

There were chickens and their chicks, too, and Jim had a fun time acting like them for Joanna's sake. He had Leonard take pictures and a couple of videos, not caring how ridiculous he looked. At the end of the pens, the three of them shuffled through people in search for a spot to stand and decide their next move. Jim's shoulder got bumped a couple of times, and he rubbed at it. "Ouch. Joanna, stay close to me - " A couple of kids rushed by, causing Jim to move and temporarily let go of Joanna's hand. He didn't notice at first because the parents spent a moment apologizing, but that's all it took.

"Oh, daddy, look - "

Jim turned to Joanna's voice, but...Joanna wasn't there. He looked down at his empty hand, and suddenly his heart plummeted into his stomach. "Joanna?"

Leonard was ahead, but he whipped around at the distress in Jim's voice. He found Jim standing there, looking around wide-eyed, and hurried back. "Jim?"

"Len, Joanna was right here, a-and now I can't see her, oh, crap!"

"Okay, don't worry, Jim, she can't have gone far, let's just take this path," he motioned off to the left, where the crowd was dispersing just a bit up ahead. "Jo!" He called, his hand clasped around Jim's. "Jo, it's Daddy, where are ya?"

Some adults noticed, their faces washed over in sympathy. One woman walked up to them immediately. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, our daughter got separated from us. She shouldn't be too far, it just barely happened."

"Okay, what's she look like?"

Leonard glanced at Jim for a moment. The blonde's eyes were shining and he looked around desperately. He was panicking, Leonard could see it. "She's about this tall, brown wavy hair. She has on a pink sweater, jeans and cowgirl boots, and face-paint. "

Security was alerted, and Leonard and Jim stayed in the area they'd lost Joanna in the meantime. The different attractions were alerted, and someone had to see the girl soon. Every time Jim had to call out with no answer, an inexplicable guilt crashed over him. He'd let go, he'd lost her, and now he didn't know where she was or if she was feeling lost. _What if she gets hurt? What if someone kidnaps her? _

Jim felt his chest tighten, and he had to take a couple of deep breaths for fear of complete breakdown. Leonard noticed this and paused, just for a moment, to calm his husband. "Jim, she's just fine, okay? We just can't see her right now, but she's okay." He hugged Jim tightly, running a hand over his back. "Deep breath."

"How can you be calm?" Jim asked quietly, but he felt himself relaxing a bit. For Joanna's sake, he needed to.

"Trust me. Come on, let's circle back to the animal pen."

They were passing the haunted house when it happened. One of the workers was walking up with a little girl - their little girl. "Hi, this sweet angel said you're her parents?"

Jim all but dropped to his knees, scooping Joanna into his arms and refusing to let go. "Joanna Marie McCoy! Where did you run off to?"

"Daddy, you're hugging me too tight!"

Leonard, visibly relieved, thanked the worker. "How did she end up over here?"

The woman, dressed in her black costume and scary makeup, gave a sweet laugh. "She chased down one of the bunnies who'd gotten loose. I had one of my coworkers take it back, and waited here. We were just about to go find you when you walked over."

"All that fuss over a bunny," Leonard mused. "Jo, why didn't you stay with Dad?"

Joanna ducked her gaze, tucking against Jim's chest as he stood back up. "Sorry, daddy. The bunny was gonna get hurt if I didn't catch her. She was really pretty, all white, so it was easy to find her."

Jim just sighed and stroked her hair. "Honey, you scared us really badly...you can't just run off."

Joanna looked up at him, her lip pouting. "Are you mad?"

"...No, I'm happy you're okay. I almost had a heart attack, though!"

Once everything had been cleared up with the staff, Leonard decided some lunch would do them all some good. Jim just had a soda - his appetite was pretty much gone right now. After eating, Joanna wanted to go on the hay ride - it was the only thing they hadn't done, and she said it would cheer Jim up. It did, but in the back of his mind he was still miffed at himself. The ride made Joanna sleepy, so with her in Jim's arms, the three of them left and headed home.

Joanna was fast asleep when Jim tucked her up in her bed. He stayed with her for a few minutes, then slipped out and headed downstairs. Leonard was on the couch, reviewing pictures on his phone and smiling. It faltered a little when Jim plopped down beside him. "Hey, you, why the long face?"

"I was really scared today, Len. I should have been watching her, had her in my arms, or something."

"Jim, Jim," Leonard shook his head. "Look. I'm gonna tell you a story, and it'll make you feel better, I promise."

"...Okay."

"Let's see. So when Jo was about two years old, I lost her. We were at the mall, shoppin', but Joce wasn't with me. She was working. So here I was, still tryin' to figure out how to be a good dad, and I totally didn't feel that way. We were near the kid's clothing area, so she could be hiding anywhere. Problem was, I'd never let her outta my sight, and I panicked. I latched onto the first person I saw and practically yelled at her to help me. Ten minutes passed, no Jo. So, I used the department's phone to call Joce, fearing that she'd end me right then and there," Leonard laughed.

Jim tried to, but he still felt awful. "Did she?"

"No. She was really calm about it, said to just take a deep breath and keep looking. Told me to call back only once I'd found her, because panicking wouldn't help. So I did, and literally two minutes later we found her. She'd wandered at some point into the dressing rooms and a Mom found her. The sweet woman collected her two kids and Jo, then headed out and found us. I was so happy I cried like a baby.

"So," he continued, and patted Jim's thigh, "even though I was scared - because it's completely different from the mall, I knew she couldn't be far. It's hard not to feel guilty, but no one's to blame, Jim. It happened, it's over, and it's okay."

Jim looked at him for a long moment. Finally he took a breath, then nodded. "You're right."

Not much later, Joanna todded downstairs, rubbing sleep from her eyes. Jim was taking his turn at dinner, so she walked right up to him and pulled his sleeve. "Hi, dad."

Jim looked down. He noticed that the face paint was gone, and figured Leonard must have wiped it away for her. "Hey, honey, did you have a good nap?" He picked her up, stirring the noodles with his free hand. She nodded and hugged him.

"Sorry I ran off, dad. I just really wanted the bunny to be safe."

He kissed her forehead. "I know, princess. You're very sweet to protect the bunny. I feel much better now, I promise."

"Okay, good. Did you have lots of fun today?"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "Yeah, I did!"

"Good. That's the most important thing."


	11. This Is Halloween

**Author Note:** Happy Halloween! May today be filled with spookiness and tons of candy :) And be safe!

* * *

This is Halloween

* * *

"Bones. You...can't be serious."

"Jim," Leonard chided quietly. "Dorothy is waitin' downstairs, and her little dog, too!"

"B-But," Jim sputtered, "when you said matching costumes, I didn't know you meant this!" He pulled on his fake tail, feeling his face go red. "I look ridiculous!"

Leonard folded his arms across his chest, which crinkled because of the straw packing underneath. If he didn't look so adorable with his painted nose and floppy hat, Jim might have taken him seriously. "Jim. You're tellin' me, you're not gonna wear it? Not even for our baby?"

"Ohhh, don't even go there," Jim pointed, but his finger just looked like a big, fat mitt in his costume. "Of course I am," he sighed. Then he paused, and smirked at Leonard. "Just thought it might be difficult later tonight to be sexy..."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Jim Kirk, there ain't nothin' you can't wear that'd make you un-sexy. Now come on, Cowardly Lion."

"Off to see the Wizard."

Joanna was waiting downstairs, sitting on the couch in her cute little costume. Her hair had been curled and pulled into braids, with ribbons tying them off. Her dress wasn't an exact replica, but it was still adorable. She had on her white top, the checkered apron, and under that was a light blue tutu. Her ruby slippers were flats, and she waved them absentmindedly as she watched television. When Jim cleared his throat, she looked up at him - and grinned. "Daddy! You look amazing!"

She rushed over to him and gave him a giant hug. "I knew you'd look good! And it's so soft," she giggled as she looked up at him.

How could Jim even doubt his little princess? If she said he looked good, then he looked good. "You ready for trick or treats?"

"Smell my feets!" She laughed, and hurried to scoop up her basket and stuffed animal - her Toto that Leonard had bought almost a month ago. Her basket was to be her candy holder.

They all hopped into the car, and Leonard took the wheel as he headed to Christine and Geoffrey's neighborhood. He kept glancing at his husband and daughter, smiling each time; Joanna would pull on the fake ears of Jim's costume, giggle, and Jim would pretend to growl just like the real Cowardly Lion.

When they arrived, Leonard parked on the street outside the M'Benga residence. They got out, and Jim was led by his skipping princess up to the door. Jim rang the bell, and a few moments later Christine answered with a bowl of candy - and in her Bride of Frankenstien costume. Then she looked exactly at what Jim was wearing and laughed in delight. "Jim! This is - Jeff, come_ look_ at this! Oh my gosh, is Len - " She paused as Leonard made his appearance, and her laugh renewed. Geoffrey - or Frankenstein - hurried to the door, and broke out in a wide smile.

"Well, now. If I'd have known, I would have been the Tin Man!" He stooped down to Joanna's eye level, and smiled sweetly. "Dorothy, you look so pretty. Watch out for the Wicked Witches, okay?"

Joanna shuffled shyly. "I will, I have my daddies to protect me. Um, trick or treat, too!"

Christine shook her head. "Now hold on," she spoke quietly, "come on in, and the good candy's inside. Besides, I seriously want pictures," she giggled, looking at Jim again.

They visited for a couple of minutes after taking a couple of photos, then Joanna was eager to head out. Jim and Leonard barely had time to wave goodbye to their friends before Dorothy pulled them down the yellow brick road. Everyone loved the costumes. Jim walked up with her each time, because Leonard had quietly explained that this night was for him and Joanna - he'd taken her out trick or treating endless times. Jim had never even been himself. They circled the entire block on both sides, and by the time it was nine, Joanna's basket was filled. It was with strict understanding that not all of this was to be eaten in one sitting, but Joanna promised to behave.

Finally, Joanna was in Leonard's arms, half-asleep as they headed to the car. Jim took the wheel this time, and when he slid into the driver's seat he pulled away his Lion hood. He tried to ignore his husband's quiet laugh. "Looks like the kiddo had fun. That's good."

Joanna made a sleepy sound as her father buckled her in. The drive home was quiet, and once back in the house, Joanna woke a little just to try a few candies. Jim and Leonard checked through it first, of course, but they gave her a bigger treat and two smaller treats. Jim put on a Halloween movie for her, but she was fast asleep halfway through it. He tucked her into his arms, headed up and set her in bed, then tip-toed into their room.

Leonard was out of his costume, wiping the paint off his nose. Jim was all too happy to get out of his suit, but at least hung it carefully in the closet. Then he hopped into bed and pulled Leonard down with him when he was close enough. They lay there for a few minutes, cuddling and exchanging a few kisses. Leonard finally asked, "You have fun, Jim?"

"Tons. Thanks for letting me take her to the houses."

Leonard patted Jim's stomach, then leaned down to kiss him again. It turned into a long one, and they shifted into a different dance. Leonard smiled between kisses. "Now it's my turn for a treat," he murmured.


	12. Turkey Hunt

**Author Note:** Thanksgiving is almost here! WOO HOO!

* * *

Turkey Hunt

* * *

Leonard made his way into the kitchen after dropping Joanna off for school, and Jim to work. It was the week before Thanksgiving recess began. Even though Thanksgiving was in seven days, the McCoy household had it planned for the day prior. Leonard unfortunately had to work, and Jim worked Black Friday. Leonard looked around his clean, empty kitchen, just imagining his table full of food, the house full of laughter. Last year had not been the case, and Leonard didn't want to go through that again.

He pulled his cook book from the shelf next to the pantry and began flipping pages. There was a section specifically marked for the occasion, with hand-written recipes his mother had given him. There was the one for the stuffing dish, rolls, homemade cranberry sauce, and Leonard's personal favorite - whipped sweet potatoes and bananas with honey casserole. A mouthful, but a delicious one.

Leonard decided to brave the roads after getting a few chores done. He needed to get the turkey anyhow, hoping it wouldn't end up like in the movies - not a turkey left to buy. There were only four grocery stores in this rinky-dink town - the two main ones, an organic-based one, and a farmer's market. Leonard usually did his shopping from the last two, but today was different. Thanksgiving just wasn't the same with healthy foods on the menu.

As bad luck would have it, the first store he tried had just sold the last one. The organic store was just next door, so Leonard decided to cover his bases and at least try. It must have been a year for eating healthy, because not even a turkey alternative was in sight.

Leonard pulled into the packed parking lot of the second superstore and winced. How could there be this many people in town? He was all the way near the back, and had to trudge through the fresh snow that had fallen last night. Leonard stepped into the entry way where the carts were, and winced again. He could see from the depleted amount, as well as the sea of bodies inside, that it was definitely busy. He decided that perhaps, just today, he would get the turkey. Assuming there was one.

The store was at least warm, but Leonard found himself weaving and ducking through a few crowds before reaching the meat counter. When he arrived there was already a group of people, waiting anxiously. Leonard didn't have to wait long before one of the male workers came out, looking apologetic. "All right everyone, we are out of turkey, I'm sorry!"

Leonard groaned right along with everyone else. The man offered to take an order for anyone who would be interested in getting their turkey when the next shipment came - five days from now. Some people stomped away in an angry huff. Leonard could see one woman in tears. He decided to be one of the few left to take a guaranteed order, and left his name with the receipt. He could only hope that it wouldn't get lost or overlooked.

When three o' clock hit, Leonard was already in the school's parking lot waiting for Joanna. He saw her at the top of the stairs and waved, and she hurried down to meet him. When she hopped in the truck, he gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, darlin'."

"Hi, daddy! It's so cold outside!"

Leonard laughed as he pulled out of his spot. "Yes it is, honey. Did you have a good day?"

She nodded happily. "Uh, huh! I have somethin' in my backpack for you and dad; I made it during art hour."

Leonard had an idea of what it might be, being close to thanksgiving, but he didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Well, now, I can't wait to see it. Let's go get dad."

The roads were a little crowded coming from the school, but Leonard managed to pull up in front of the hardware store safely. He caught Jim's eye from inside, and watched him wave goodbye to Pike as he headed out the door. Joanna scooted over just in time for him to hop in. "Hi, dad!"

"My princess, hello!" He greeted with a smile, and brought her into a big bear hug. "I missed you all day!" Once he let her go, he leaned over to peck Leonard on the lips. "And how was your day?"

Leonard raised a brow and shrugged. "Well, a little unsuccessful. I went to the store, and there wasn't any turkey left." For the millionth time, he winced as he watched Jim and Joanna's face fall. "Yeah, I'm sorry."

"No turkey for Thanksgiving?" Joanna wailed.

"Now, honey, I didn't say that. Daddy had to order it, but it won't be here until the day before we have dinner."

Jim scrunched his nose. "Not a lot of time to thaw..."

Leonard shrugged again as he pulled away from town. "Well, we'll make it work."

Joanna hummed thoughtfully, then reached down and pulled her backpack into her lap. From inside she pulled out a paper, which had been neatly tucked away. "It's okay if we don't, daddy. See? I made a turkey today, and that will be our Thanksgiving turkey - even if we can't eat him!" She giggled.

Leonard glanced over briefly at the artwork. Indeed, it was the old, make a turkey out of the outline of your hand. Joanna had cut out bright, blue and green feathers, and a yellow beak. She'd colored the turkey pink, and Leonard had to stifle a giggle. "That is the best Thanksgiving turkey I've ever seen!"

"He's so colorful," Jim agreed. "That's very thoughtful, princess."

Joanna just beamed, and when they got home she hung the picture up on the fridge. For the rest of the day, all she could sing about was her bright, non-edible Thanksgiving turkey.


End file.
